Captured
by TashaGodspell
Summary: Tasha and Cooga were captured by someone who looked like Xing during their mission... Shonen-ai. Might change into yaoi. LeeXTasha, possible Xing/Tasha and Tasha/Cooga. Witch hunter really doesn't have enough fanfics! It's my first time writing here, so I hope you guys can give criticism to help me improve!


TashaGodspell: Yes, how awesome it is that I managed to get this name! Anyway, this is my first fic, so I hope you guys can give me lots of pointers and guidance. Thanks! :D

I feel that the Witch Hunter fandom doesn't get much love ):

Warning: **This fic is shonen-ai, and might go towards yaoi!**

* * *

*****Start*****

"Tasha, don't miss me too much~" Xing joked.

It was really stupid, the central decided to send Tasha and Cooga TOGETHER to the west to fight some witches causing trouble, while Tarras and Xing were sent East.

"Like hell I will!" Tasha scoffed. He pretended not to care, even though those strong, warm arms were wrapping around his torso and pulling him closer. To be honest, he didn't really hate Xing's overly touchy ways of showing affection. It felt calming to know that someone genuinely cared about him in the WH. He didn't push it away, but he wouldn't thank Xing for it, or tell him how he felt. That was not in his personality, but not shooting Xing with tranquilizer darts in itself was a statement, however he would deny and say that the darts lost its effect on Xing, and he didn't want to waste bullets. And Xing most likely knew, the smart genius that he is.

"You guys done yet?" Cooga asked nonchalantly, hands behind his head. "At this rate we're going to miss the train~! I guess white hair's really an old and slow guy, huh?"

"What!" Tasha shouted, offended, pulling away from a pouting Xing. "Like you're one to talk, Midget! You're going to hold me back with your short and puny legs!"

"Wha-! What did you say! You wanna fight!" Cooga growled.

"Good bye Tasha!" Xing called lovingly. "Don't fight too much with Cooga~!" Though he knew it was a lost cause in the first place.

"I'd definitely win!" Tasha snorted haughtily, and even though he was busy bickering with Cooga, he didn't forget to raise a hand in goodbye to the person closest to an older brother to him.

Electricity rushed over Cooga's entire body as he prepared for a fight, and Tasha immediately prepared his gun in reply. However, they stopped when they heard Halloween complain from outside. "Hurry up, the two of you! The train will leave soon!"

"Hmph, I'll let you go for now then," Cooga huffed.

"We'll compete in witching hunting later~" Tasha said deviously. "And I'll get a bigger paycheck when I win!"

"Ha! Fat hope!" Cooga sneered.

"Tasha! You're so slow!" Halloween complained from outside the gate.

"Yeah, yeah," Tasha said patronizingly. "We're here now."

They sat in a train, both boys staring out of the window angrily as they stared out at the scenery, not wanting to look at each other at the opposite seat. Halloween was very bored next to Tasha, and was swinging her legs. "Tashaaa! I'm hungry!"

"The food's coming in a few minutes," Tasha replied irritably, still staring out at the landscape passing by.

Halloween puffed out her cheeks, the boredom killing her. She wasn't that hungry, but it'd occupy her with, well, something! Maybe she should make them get angry at each other so she'd at least have a fight to watch...

**BOOM!**

Hum, did she curse them?

"Alert, Alert, Witches Alert."

"Hah, Cooga, I'll definitely beat your skinny little ass!" Tasha taunted, getting up. "Halloween, let's go!"

"Yes, finally some action!" Halloween beamed, stretching.

"Hmph! You know I'm the one you'll win, old man!" Cooga jeered, but Tasha simply ignored him, jumping out of the train first.

"Open, Dimensional Gallery Pouch! What I want is... _Mana Gun_ Colt Custom!" Tasha shouted, pulling out his signature gun, just as Cooga jumped out, wanting to be faster.

They went out to see a powerful looking witch staring down at them. She looked to be about 17, wearing a long glittering dress that shimmered and reflected light as they caught the sunlight around her fluttering sleeves and long sweeping cloth that his her legs.

"She's mine!" Cooga claimed at once. "Lightning Attack Level F2 Gungnir!"

Their own shots were reflected by a bright light that blinded them momentarily and was sent back to them.

"Dammit!" Tasha cursed, dodging at the last moment, while Cooga's shirt tore from Tasha's bullet at being a little too late.

"Outta the way!" Halloween shouted, dashing in front, jumping upwards with her swords to strike, only to be blocked off, the force sending her flying.

"Only a witch can defeat me," The witch giggled. "I am Mira, the witch of Mirrors. It is useless to strike me, you will only end up getting hurt!"

The fight went on longer and longer, with only the Witch Hunters getting hurt.

"Lightning Attack Level F3 Electric Spark"! Cooga screamed, pointing his electricity charged fist at the witch.

"No, Cooga, you idiot!" Tasha growled, as the electricity was reflected back in many tiny shots, even though the mirror showed many cracks and buzzed with electricity.

"Tasha!" Halloween lunged at her master, pushing him out of harms way.

"Cooga!" Tasha called out in alarm as his eyes focused on the hazy smoke where Cooga was standing. Sure, he hated Cooga, but he didn't want him dead! Or maybe he did. Hm. One less thorn in his side...

The smoke cleared, however, to show a familiar figure holding on to a badly injured Cooga.

"Xing!" Tasha called out in relief, eyes brightening. He was getting weary of the battle. "Hey, you think you can beat that witch with your speed? I think her mirrors take some time to react to an attack."

Tasha paused though, when the fog cleared enough to show a scar at Xing's eyes. "Xing? Your eye?"

"What do you mean, Xing?" Xing asked, frowning, as Cooga coughed blood.

"You..." Tasha frowned. "An image? The supporter of the witch?"

"Hmm," 'Xing' smirked. "You guys are close with Yue then?"

"Who are you?" Halloween demanded, holding onto her injured and bleeding arm, standing on trembling legs. It was only getting more and more confusing.

"My name is Lee," Lee said, waving a hand, making the Mirror Witch retreat. "Hmm, since you guys seem close, maybe I should take you guys as bait to draw him out."

"Master Lee," A cute little witch appeared, smiling sweetly up at Lee. "Based on my spying, he was seen with that white haired boy many times. They're in the same team."

"Oh? How strange, even though he doesn't like guys?" Lee grinned viciously. "He must really like him then."

"Halloween," Tasha gritted out, speaking lowly. "Run back into the train."

"But-" Halloween protested, wincing in pain.

"We're in no state to fight. Since he wants to hold us hostage, go back to HQ and ask for help. He won't harm us," Tasha said reassuringly. "Go!" He pushed Halloween harshly, shoving her towards the direction of the train. Immediately, he found himself slammed into a knee.

"Your speed..." Tasha coughed on the ground. "is as fast as Xing..."

"Don't compare me to him!" Lee growled, and with a quick strike, Tasha blacked out. Lee hoisted Tasha up onto his shoulder, barking a victorious laugh as he disappeared with the two boys, disappearing into a portal made by a witch.

*****End*****

* * *

TashaGodspell: Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
